Infinite Soul
by Dragon Emperor0
Summary: Tamashi Sairin is a boy with a strange past, and an even stranger Blaze. But when he meets a small girl named Julie, and a few other kids at Kurio academy. And after meeting him these exceeds may just have to re-evaluate what it means to be 'human'


**Hi my readers, i recently got through rewatching this anime and playing the game warframe and thought id make a story on it. bonus points to whoever finds the hidden links!**

**Chapter 1: Soul Gem**

In the country of Japan there is a school, one where special people called Exceeds are sent to train and hone their skills with their blazes, manifestations of their souls in the form of weapons. One such boy will change everything people will come to know about this concept, and what it really means to be 'human'.

Said boy is walking to the school now. He is 5'9", has white hair, a medium build, pale skin, blue eyes, and he has a oval shaped violet gem in the middle of his chest called a soul gem. His name is Tamashi Sairin, the story of how he got this 'soul gem' is a rather interesting one.

The boys father was a very famous scientist who worked on biomechanics, and one day while researching he saw an alien craft crash outside his country home. When he investigated he found the corpse of a small boy inside, but when he tried to move the child, he disintegrated and left only the soul gem in his place.

Later that night, he took the gem home and studied it, it was like nothing he had ever seen! It seemed to be a power source, a portal and a possible storage unit all in one. But when he couldn't get it to open, he went to sleep and had a dream. A beautiful woman came to him in this dream telling him about what exactly the soul gem was, and that she would guide him to unlock its power, in return he must bring the child back in some way, because it was her son. He never got her name though.

Agreeing with her, the man did so, creating the boy with human DNA and some synthetic materials, and like the old saying goes, the rest is history.

Tamashi soon lived out his life before he was enrolled to a school known as Koryo academy, which was a top school for those who wish to be there. He was granted an invitation to enroll at this school and happily agreed to it.

As he walked to the school he looked around, noticing the blossoms were in bloom. As he observed the flowers, he saw something that, at least to him, was even more beautiful.

It was a young girl, with white hair like him, red eyes, and a very petite build, she was also very short. The young girl took a small glance at him before she walked off.

'Beautiful…' The boy thought, blushing. He was not exactly 'well tuned' with human emotion, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel them, his cheeks burned with embarrassment as the girl left his view.

"She was really cute." A female voice said behind him. Tamashi jumped a bit and turned to see a girl with brown hair with a green bow in her hair and yellow eyes. "Hi, I guess you're new here too. Do you maybe want to walk together?"

"Um...I guess so, yes." The boy nodded. As they walked the boy tried to cool his body temperature, looking under his shirt to check his Soul gem, seeing it was now a reddish color, it was connected to his emotional state so he could have a tendency to know how he felt, it was like a built in mood ring. But it never turned red before.

Along the way in, Tamashi got to know the girl he was with, who was named Imari. They soon got to the opening ceremony and sat with other students. As they entered the building they sat down, then a small woman walked in, she had black hair, purple eyes and was wearing a gothic dress.

"I want to personally welcome all you new students to Koryo academy." She greeted. "I'm Saki Askuma, the headmistress of this institution."

"She seems nice." The boy whispered, he had a tendency to think out loud.

"As your admission exam, each of you will be performing mock battles with the person next to you, the winners of each match will be admitted to my school." Saki explained. "And for those who lose, will be told to leave the premises at once."

"What?" The girl gasped, like the rest of the room. Tamashi on the other hand didn't know what exactly was the problem.

"Hmm? You guys didn't know that?" He whispered to Imari.

"Wait, you knew this would happen?" The girl asked him in surprise.

"Of course, I read the extended inform of the rules of this academy before I came here, reason they have this rule is because we need to fight and survive." The boy explained. "Plus my father knows the headmistress rather personally so there's that."

"Seriously?" She asked. As everyone got into position, Tamashi started to, for lack of a better term, strip off his shirt. He always did this when he fought, it just became a habit.

Among seeing this, Imari flushed. "W-What are you doing, Tamashi!?"

The boy tilted his head in confusion. "I always take off my shirt when I fight, clothes get in the way. Is that a problem?"

"N-No, just not used to seeing guys strip before they fight." Said girl stutterd before his shirt was removed. For one young at 15, Tamashi was a well built teen, toned muscles in the arms, pecs and a noticeable six pack. And lastly was his Soul gem, which was now a orange color, this meant he was determined.

"Blaze Umbra." He said, tapping his gem. Purple fire surrounded him as his blaze turned into a sword, it was black and had no crossguard, it was also in the style of a Katana, with rings dangling from the pommel. But his arm was also changed. It now had a black skin tight armor on.

Imari looked surprised to his new attire and weapon. "What kind of Blaze is this? How can you have a weapon and armor on? Are you some kind of, irregular?"

"You could say that." He grinned as he turned away from her. Imari charged and struck with her own sword, yelling, But was expertly blocked, the boy didn't so much as flinch. "You're strong imari...but not strong enough." He pushed her blade away before lunging as he now started swinging away with his own sword.

"What are you?" She gasped while trying hard to block his strikes.

"You know...that's a question I keep asking myself every single day." The boy said as he forced her back. Gem now a dark orange, He was ready to end this. When he lunged, his sword slashed at her, forcing her to drop her Blaze. He gave a spinning kick, sending her to the ground as he pointed his weapon to her neck. "Do you yield?"

The girl looked at him, he was not looking to continue this, he wanted to end it. "Y-Yes." She nodded.

As all the battles ended, Tamashi and the others were let out. The petite girl from earlier however, kept staring at him. After that, He went to his homeroom as he took a seat with some of his other classmates. It was soon that the girl from before entered.

'Her again…' he thought before she walked up to him.

"Hi. You're Tamashi right?" She said, her voice very cute.

"Uh, yes." He nodded as she gave a bow before sitting next to him.

They continued to sit there while the girl kept staring at him.

"She's staring at you." A voice whispered behind him.

Tamashi turned around saw it was his friend Tora, they trained together for a long time, but of course the shorter boy didn't really see the school anymore than some sort of convoluted lab experiment.

"I can see that, Tora." He replied.

"Well, why not ask her what's on her mind?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that can work." He replied as he turned to her. "So uh…"

She then turned away quickly, blushing a beet red.

"Uh…" He gave a small grumble before he looked forward. Only for her to stare, again. He turned to her again, but she looked away.

"She's good." Tora commented.

"Give me a break…" Tamashi sighed.

"Hello, hello!" A cute and high pitched woman voice called before a woman jumped in and landed on the desk and hopped in place. She had a maiden like uniform on with purple eyes and hair, also wearing bunny ears on her head, and she also had rather large breasts, D-cup probably. "Nice to meet you! I'm your homeroom teacher Rita Jaskimi! But I insist you call me professor Bon Bon!"

The whole class looked at her in disbelief. Tamashi couldn't help but snort out a laugh, and even with all this the girl beside him was still staring at him. All the weird looks caused Professor Bon Bon to look at them.

"My what's with the weird looks Class?" She asked. "Oh I get it! Your just taken back by just how gosh darn cute I am! Hop hop hop hop!"

'No we just didn't expect to have a teacher with bunny ears!' All the students except Tamashi thought as said boy lost his proverbial shit and started laughing like a mad man.

As he rolled in his chair in laughter, Tora looked back at him. "Tamashi, If I've said it once I've said it a thousand times, you have a fucked up sense of humor."

The boy slowly started to calm down. "Says you...hoo hoo…"

Professor Bon Bon waited for him to be quiet before she smiled again. "Okay now that I've introduced myself, it's your turn class!"

The first girl was dark blue haired and orange eyes. She had a nice D-cup bust. "Tomoe Tachibana." She greeted with a bow.

Next was a girl with short brown hair and yellow eyes. Her breasts were massive, most likely an F-cup or bigger. "Uh..my name is..Miyabi Hotaka." She greeted shyly.

Next was Tora. "Aoi. Tora Aoi."

"Alright And next is...you in the back, the irregular! You've been the talk of the Teachers lounge." Bon Bon said, pointing at him.

The boy stood up. "Yes, my name is Tamashi Sairin. Pleasure to meet you all."

"Okay And last You, the exotic little girl next to him." Bon Bon pointed at the white haired girl.

"Right." She stood up. My name is Julie Sigtuna, and i'm pleased to meet every single one of you." when she sat down, she looked to Tamashi but seeing him looking at her, she darted her head away.

"Alright. Now as you guys probably know, you will all be in a duo system." Bon Bon explained. "You will do basically everything together, including being bunk mates."

Tomoe raised her hand. "Excuse me I've been wondering. Why exactly do we do this?"

"Why dear, the answer is when you graduate, you will be moved up in the doorns agency peacekeeping corp. When you're there, you'll be working in teams, more specifically your absolute duo partner." bon bon chirped in answer.

"Ah, I see." Tomoe nodded.

"So who will be our partners?" Tamashi asked, his head tilting in confusion.

"Why your partners will be like in the ceremony, the person next to you at your desks." The teacher spoke.

"Oh." The boy said simply, looking at Julie. Then thought as the full weight of this revelation took effect on his partially synthetic brain. "Oh-OOH!" He said, blushing bright red.

"You're lucky to be sharing a dorm with a cute and exotic girl." His teacher spoke. "And that's another thing," She grinned slyly. "Koryo Academy is no place for infants. So, no funny business."

An image of Julie in lingerie and laying sexily while still looking adorable. This caused his collar and ears to steam. Then he fell backwards and passed out.

Later after class, the students went to their assigned rooms for the night. Tamashi found his own before realizing. "Julie must be inside...wonder how to greet her first hand?" he pondered while entering. It was already dark inside. "Hmm...maybe she's still out…"

That was when he heard the door to the bathroom open as he turned and saw Julie in a large white shirt that fell to her thighs, hair slightly wet. She wasn't wearing anything underneath, no bra or panties.

"Oh there you juli-e?" He said as he noticed her attire. "Um, what are you wearing?"

"My pajamas." Julie replied simply.

"It looks more like a regular shirt." The boy said.

"If I sleep in them, that makes them pajamas." She spoke again as her shoulder side shirt rolled off a bit to show more of her luscious skin.

The boy tilted his head, not understanding what she was getting at. "Okay…?" He then got his clothes too. "Well I'll be out in a second, Excuse me." He said as he started to walk to the shower, discarding his clothes as he went.

Later after his shower, Julie and Tamashi sat in front of each other while the boy was lost in thought. His gem glowed a bit in a reddish blue color while he pondered. 'Wonder what these feelings I have towards this girl mean…'

"Tamashi, hey tamashi." Julie spoke as he looked up, seeing her in a hand and knee position. "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh no…" The boy said, his gem glowing bright pink. "Um, I was wondering. Your name isn't Japanese, it sounds Scandinavian."

"Ya." The girl nodded and inches herself a bit closer.

"Uh...you okay?" He asked while his cheeks were a bit pink.

"Ya. It's just that i'm interested in you Tamashi." Julie replied while crawling closer to him. "Very interested, you've been all I've thought about."

"Oh...how come?" The boy asked.

The young lady crawled onto his lap before before she gazed down at his soul gem before gently touching it. "This Gem, I saw it connect to you and your Blaze, tell me, what's so special about it?"

"You know, I'm not entirely sure." Tamashi said. "Julie can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course." The girl nodded.

"Well, thing is I'm, not exactly fully human. I'm actually part synthezoid. I was created using Titanium carbon fibers, and human DNA around my Soul Gem." He explained. "It's why my blaze is the way it is, it can turn into anything I want it to. Any weapon, even armor if I want." Tamashi explained. "My father said it was because of something it came in contact with, the void. Not sure what that is, but it seems to have bad effects on tech. Every time I'm near any tech without special gloves, it fries like a French fry."

"I see." The girl spoke. "So that's what makes you so special, an infinite soul user."

"Huh. I like that." He smiled before seeing her swaying a bit. "You okay Julie?"

"Ya, please forgive me, it must be the time difference. I'm so tired." She mentioned with a tired look.

"Okay then. We can talk later. Just go get some rest." He told her.

"Alright. Thank you Tamashi. Good night...and...sweet dreams…" Julie finally collapsed and fell asleep on his chest.

As she laid there the white haired boy looked at her. "...wait she can't sleep here." Picking her up he walked over to the bottom bunk bed in the room and laid her down. "Sweet Dreams, Julie." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

The girl slowly began to sleep as he also started to turn in. "And it's only the first day too." Tamashi smiled as he crawled up the latter and into his bunk.

(The next morning)

Tamashi woke up when the beams of the sunlight shined upon him through the windows. As he opened his eyes he saw that Julie was sleeping right next to him, then went back to sleep. Then his eyes shot open again as he saw that wasn't dreaming.

"J-Julie?!" He gasped in surprise.

Said girl moaned a bit before she sat up and rubbed her eyes, she gazed at the boy before bowing a bit. "Good morning, Tamashi."

"What are you doing in my bed? Wait, this is my bunk right?" He said as he bent over the edge to look at bottom bunk.

"I didn't notice till now." Julie spoke as she yawned.

"Uh, Okay." The boy nodded.

After they got dressed the two went to class. Then after that they went to lunch, as they walked to a table, people kept staring at them. He even heard them whisper to each other as he groaned.

"Man even rumors are spreading faster than I thought…" He spoke to himself.

As they sat down they were suddenly by Tomoe and Miyabi. "Hey you two, mind if we sit here?" Tomoe asked.

The boy blinked in surprise before he nodded. "Uh, sure, go ahead."

Tomoe sat down first and looked at Tamashi's plate. "What did you get to eat? The meat lovers special?"

"Well, my diet is based on getting at least 80% of protein." The boy shrugged.

"You should always have a food from each food group." Tomoe said, putting some of hers on his plate. "Here have some of mine."

"Oh uh...thanks." He blinked and took small bites.

"More importantly we came here to talk to you. To be honest we're worried about you." She told him.

Tamashi tilted his head, his stone glowing a soft canary yellow, indicating confusion. "Why?"

"Well, it's just that, you're both a boy and a girl, and sharing the same dorm rooms, don't you find that a bit awkward?" The bluenette asked.

"Ne, Tamashi is a wonderful roommate." Julie said, shaking her head, the bells in her hair jingling. "Not only did he carry me to bed, we actually slept together."

The two girls were gobsmacked what she just said, imagining her in pink ribbons and naked in a sexual pose, when julie even said that, Tamashi choked on the food he was eating and spat it out with a few coughs.

"Julie! Be more specific, there are two types of ways of saying we 'slept' together!" He told her.

"I thought you were a nice guy! But you're a perv! And a dog!" Tomoe snapped before she grabbed miyabi's hand as they stormed off.

"Did I say something wrong?" Julie asked.

Tamashi groaned while his hand was planted to his face. "On many levels...yes."

(Later in class)

During class the duo kept getting death glares from Tomoe, which really confused Julie.

"Tamashi, why is Tomoe glaring at us?" She asked the boy who was still down from this morning.

"It's because of what you said. There are two, two ways of saying you slept with someone. One is what we did and the other is, well." He leaned in and whispered the rest in her ear.

Julie blushed a bit as she understood what she said from this morning and cupped her mouth. "I'll clarify to her about this morning."

"Please do." The boy sighed, putting his head on his desk.

(After class in the gym)

"I bow down and beg for your forgiveness!" Tomoe spoke, kneeling with her head fully planted to the floor as she, tamashi and the others were at gym now and in gym clothing.

The boy cocked his head in confusion again. "All you need to do I say sorry, I fail to see how this is necessary."

"I feel like this is the only way to make this right!" The bluenette stated, head still down.

Tamashi bent down and held out his hand. "Come on, get up. It's not that big a deal."

Tomoe finally looked up at him before she nodded, she started to get up, but she slipped and fell forward, and her face was buried into his crotch.

"What is it with girls and falling on me lately?!" The boy groaned.

Tomoe saw where she was and flushed, grabbing his legs and pushing forward, but having to flip herself as her crotch was now buried to his own face. "I'm so sorry Tamashi! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"It's oka-a-a-ay! Oh god this is even worse!" He gasped, seeing the position He was in.

They soon turned and saw Julie looking at them, all three were in silence before the younger girl theorized. "That's a special pinning technique right?"

"No!" The two yelled.

Finally being able to get untangled, Tomoe started sparring with Julie, while Tora and Tamashi watched.


End file.
